Future Stories
by ClockWrite
Summary: Some stories I planned for the future, many of which might not happen


Some story ideas I plan to make in the future:

 **Awakened Alliance** , A Suicide Squad Inspired Story(Originally something else, but I'm changing it): When a villain stronger then All Might and All For One, even in their primes, arises, the government decides to make a deal with the Leauge Of Villains and Overhaul to become the things they hate the most: heroes...

 **Illegal Training** : The students of 1-A secretly participate in an underground fight club for both training, extra cash, and to just knock some teeth out...

 **MHA: Adventurer AU** : No longer wanting to be a hero, Izuku decides to follow a less glamorous career; an archaeologist. Many years later, with quite a few adventures and missions under his belt, Midoriya sets off on a dangerous quest to save not only his daughter Eri but All Might as well?

 **Parasitic** : Something is wrong with Mina Ashido, and when Midoriya and Bakugo discover why, it causes the two to form an alliance to save not only their classmate but all of Japan as well, along with trust issues with just about everyone else.

 **The Son of the World's Greatest Villain** : After the Kamino Ward battle between All Might and AFO, the heroes make a startling discovery. All For One has a son, and when they enroll him into UA, things get chaotic. Will the boy choose the path of heroics? Or will he take his father's throne as ruler of the villain underworld?

 **Wild Spirits** (MHA/ Power Rangers Jungle Fury): When Daishi's warriors scower the globe for pieces of his armor to bring him back from the spirit world, a master from the Order of the Claw comes to UA, searching for new rangers to face the rebirth of the evil warlord and those who aid him. (will contain new ranger suits, zords, and megazords, as well as new Rinshi monsters)

 **Go Beyond and Roll Out** (Transformers crossover): When the war between Autobots and Decepticons leads to an Earth now long changed, alliances are forged as some UA students become the human partners to some familiar cybertronians and the villains make allies with the dastardly Decepticons.

 **Please Enjoy The Show** : When his father passes away, a young boy becomes the owner to a circus, and becomes close friends with the Freak Shows acts; The Invisible Girl, The Living Shadow, The Boy With Dynamite Hands, and many others.

 **Scales That Hurt** : Izuku was one to be treated like a villain, all because of his quirk and his dad's reputation. But when his mother is terribly injured by a hero, he embraces the insults, ridicule, and suffering. In the end, he becomes the next... _Killer Croc._ (this story is a maybe)

 **Web of Heroes** : Kumoshi Yuakku: villain attack survivor, hero wannabe, and good guy in general. After a small mishap in his scoring, Kumo attends UA a day late, training to be the hero the world deserves. With friends both new and old by his side, he faces the challenges of villains, his own demons, and the hardships of life. (OC MC, self-made arcs, OCxTsuyu)

 **Unleashed** : When a villain uses his dangerous quirk, it causes both hero course classes to become... monsters!? (Monster! AU of me and a fellow artist's creation. If you want to see how the monster students/ teachers/ villains look, their in my deviantart gallery, just look up clockworks360)

 **I Feel...Invincible:** A teen with a seemingly useless quirk unlocked something deep within him...a power that rivals the top ranked heroes. With a heavy heart, the teen becomes a vigilante. One that makes villains shiver in fear and one that heroes shudder at. Vigilante: Titanium Thrasher. Quirk: **Absolut** **ion**

 **Black Ops:** Stripped of their quirks by a faceless foe, Class-1 A and B face off in an old fashion Team Deathmatch. Two teams face off in a secluded area. You leave in either a bodybag or by winning the game. First Team to 75 points wins a round, in a game of 2 rounds. No holds bar, no fairplay, no mercy. And the worst of it all? It's broadcasted live across the planet. (Major character death, and a shit ton of kills)

 **Razor Blades Cut Through:** During the USJ attack, Shigaraki unleashes a deadly villain onto the field. One shrouded in mystery and death. With blades stronger than titanium, how can the UA students fair against a monster?

 **Sybiosis Achieved:** In a fight against the LOV, both students and villains are bonded to a legendary family of aliens; **Izuku Midoriya- Codename: Lasher** , **Hanto Sero-Codename: Veno** **m** , **Hitoshi Shinso-Codename: Agon** **y** , **Itsuka Kendo-Codename: Phage** , **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu-Codename: Riot** , **Denki Kaminari- Codename: Scream** , **Himiko Toga-Codename: Carnage** , **Minoru Mineta-Codename: Scorn** , **Shoto Todoroki-Codename: Toxin**

 **Unwilling Monster (Bionicle crossover):** Encountering a villainous robot woman with a horde of robotic spider-like creatures at her side, Izuku is captured and transformed into a hideous beast, even by quirk standards. When he escapes her clutches, he is now outcasted thus making Izuku embrace his new form and becomes the bio-mechnic vigilante know as Ekedzu.

 **I Don't Care About Heroes:** A boy with incredible powers is admitted into UA by the goverment as a way to to rehibilitate him from a life of crime. While staying, the 1-A students learn just how much of an ass this new guy is; he's loud, aggressive, direspectful, antisocial and manipulative. If any more, they would think he's Bakugo's long lost brother or something. But in the verge of events, 1-A learns that this new guy hates heroes with a passion.

 **Shattered Mirror:** A villain with a void quirk causes a rift in space/time and what or more accuretly who, comes through is a shock to the world: a heroic version of the Leauge of Villains...

 **World's Deadliest:** a teen who now lives in the wild mountains of Japan lurks within the forest. A girl with a Quirk like his own joins him and together, they become alpha predators. Now in the city, their leathality draws the attention of the heroes and villains alike.

 **Ja** **egers:** a secret goverment organization is tasked with keeping the existance of monsters and their own dimensional home a secret in a world of quirks. One hunter is tasked with keeping watch over his section of Japan with his team, but when an attack happens in front of a bunch of teens, shit gets complicated...

 **How do you live if you're dead?:** He's lived for over 400 years. He's taken many faces and identites. When Quirks first appeared, he saw mankind was slowly evolving. But they weren't getting better. Now he's met the succsesor of an old friend. And with his help, a vampiric Izuku decides to give heroics a try at his _ver_ _y_ long life...and he may find a few brides along the way... Badass!Izuku, Vampire!Izuku, (Izuku/Harem)

 **Be Nice** **(Roadhouse inspired story):** When Nezu calls up a legendary bouncer to tame the chaotic bar that is UA, a group called the Leauge starts causing even more trouble. Now it's up to Izuku Midoriya and his friends to end the mayham. (Adult! UA students, Badass!Izuku, No Quirks, IzuChaco)

 **Permenant Damage:** Izuku went too far. Shigraki attacked him on a rooftop and they engaged in a bloody battle. But when the two crash down in the middle of a busy street... almost utter silence. Except for the sound of fist against flesh. He couldn't control himself. His rage blinded him. And in the end, Izuku murdered Shigraki Tomura...beating his skull in with the power...that was suppose to be used for good. (Two-shot story)

 **N.R.A.I.A.V.S:** Hatsume Mei has built what she believes to be her crowning achivement. A self aware A.I nanobot system, built with the purpose to aid heroes in their battles. But something goes wrong. The A.I evolves beyond what Mei expects. And it soon becomes a lethal killer, hunting villains and slaughtering them like cattle...

 **Fear the Cicada (D.C Crossover):** When a villain attack leaves both himself injured and his mother in a coma, Izuku Midoriya discovers the power of a vicious dagger with the ability to cancel out quirks. But whats strange is how it seems to have a mind of its own. With a vendetta against quirked society as a whole, Midoriya becomes a fearsome villain. One that strikes with the sound of a cicada...

 **They call me T** : He couldn't see. But he could hear. Incredibly so. He stuck out his tounge. And he felt it strech across the room. He felt an itch. And when he scrached it, he felt long claws caress his shoulders. Was this his quirk? His vision in exchange for being faster, stronger, more resilient? To be seen by others...as a monster?

 **My Hero Puerto Rico!:** After the events of Izuku discovering Black Whip, him and 1A and B are sent on a field trip to an island off the coast of America: Puerto Rico! With a new adventure ahead of them, can the hero students learn from the world's youngest Pro Hero and face off against a notorious villain too? _**Boricua Plus Ultra!**_ (OC Self-Insert)

 **Smoking Gun:** A new vigilante has appeared on the scene, dressed in a wild-west attire and carries a heavy texan accent. With masterful skill using his two six-shooters, the unlicensed hero is discovered to be something beyond the realm of the living.

 **Going Ghost:** When Deku woke up, he realized he had snow white hair and green glowing eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear and fly! But he wasn't so unique than the other guy. But then he realized what he had to do, to stop all the crime and ghosts that were coming through, so he's here to fight, for me and you! He's gonna catch 'em all, cause he's...Deku Phantom. (Vigilante! Izuku, Ghost Power! Izuku, Confident! Izuku)

 **Loving Scales:** Yamori has a crush encounter with Tsu's friend Habuko Mongoose, who's an angel sent from heaven in his eyes. How will gecko clad boy fair with the serpentine girl? (OCXHabuko)

 **Tick. Tock. Boom:** After nearly killing Izuku on his second day of UA, Bakugo is expelled, leaving him more pissed off than ever. But when his house burns down from a villain attack, our favorite time bomb learns a cold truth: you don't always win and no one is perfect, even him. With no place to go, Katsuki walks down a path of illegal heroics as he takes on the persona that is Detonator.

 **Nuke It All To Hell:** A/N: same as above but Bakugo kills his parents by accident and becomes a villain.

 **Into Izuku's Spider-Verse:** It's been several months since Izuku has become Spider-Man, and so far, he's got the whole vigilante/ hero gig down. But now, there's reports of other Spiders? A Spider-Woman with a white, black and pink suit, a Spider-Man with a blue, silver and gold outfit, and even a Spider-Man with explosive webs!? Apparently there are others too. And only together can they beat an super powered threat... (Spider-Man AU, Quirk! Izuku, Spider-Verse Inspired Story)

 **Leauge Of Avengers** **(Inspired By Decisions)** When Midoriya vanishes with only a note and his belongings left behind, his classmates are devestated and his teachers scrabble to find out why he's gone and where he left to. But with Izu's absense, his friends discover the faults of the hero system. All of them, even other students, go through their own realizations as they become vigilantes, one stopping crime in a _flash_ , another dishing out _punishment_ , one breaking from his personal _cage_ with his friend knocking villains out with an _iron fist_ , with other friends following suit...

 **Power Rangers Hero Squadron:** When a supernatural event causes Japan's skyline to tear open, the Morphing Grid is exposed into the universe of Quirks. After the events subsides, students from multiple hero schools discover that heroes exist in other universes: the Power Rangers. Now with morphers in hand, can UA and it's rival schools come together to fight the villains other worlds? They'll go above and beyond with Plus Ultra cause it's Morphing Time!

 **Silk and Croaks:** When on a nightly patrol on a mini internship, Tsuyu encounters someone from her past. When they meet yet again days later, she sees that her old friend yet again And when they hold opposing opinions, they suddenly share a strange, passionate moment. But will both sides of not-so good and not-so evil ever make a relationship work? (TsuyuXVillain!OC)

 **Beast Wars:** When a terriost attack from a group of animal quirked mutations cause world-wide uproar, the hero associations of six continents come together and unite their own countries' animal heroes, in an epic confontation demmed the Beast Wars!

 **Bug Problem:** When a cockaroach finds its way into Todoroki's dorm, he freaks out, which is very suprising to his classmates. But when the pesky insect starts causing problems for everyone else, both hero classes band together to get rid of the bug. *roach starts to fly* **IT CAN FLY! I REPEAT: _IT CAN FLY_**


End file.
